roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss3
Description Boss3 is a large boss zombie with a high hit-point count of 3,000 and fast speed. It first appears at Wave 31 and after that, the Boss3 will spawn in large numbers, being one of the main reasons why players have trouble ever reaching the Void. It's as fast as Speedy but slower than Lightning. Appearance Boss3 appears to have golden arms, a golden head, and a golden top hat, which is slightly tilted to the right. Its torso and legs both appear to be made of yellow granite. Defeating The Boss3 Zed can easily defeat the Boss3 at level 5 but require other multiple late-game towers are also effective against it. Other than Zed, Boss3 can be defeated with multiple level 5 Railgunners supported by Flamethrowers and/or Commanders. Also, enough max level Mortars can kill a horde of Boss3s at the same time. Ranged towers are most effective as they can continuously chip away at it. It should also be noted that the player should not rely on max level Phasers once the game reaches Wave 34 and onward. While Phasers perform wonderfully against the Void, they have no chance against the Boss3's speed. Because of this, it is recommended to use units that can quickly drain its health, like max level Railgunners and/or max level Commandos. Sending The Boss3 The Boss3 can be sent on Wave 31 (When it first appears). The Boss3 is useful to send against almost any player, as a high amount of Boss3s on Wave 31 can prove very fatal even if your opponent has maxed out Zeds. However, sending the Boss3 has been heavily criticized as it can easily doom even the most skilled players, and thus many users frown upon Boss3 senders as, in the eyes of many, "takes no skill". This is the most powerful zombie that you can send in the game and is also the most expensive, costing $3500 Trivia *Boss3 was added when the game was released. *In the March 23, 2018 update, you can now send Boss3 at wave 30. *As of May 17, 2018, the Boss3 is the fastest boss, *The Boss3 used to appear once in the first half of Wave 30, then 5 times in the second half of wave 30; now it appears once on wave 30 and 3 times on wave 31. *A Flamethrower or a Hallowboomer is the best defense to counter its speed. *Due to the speed of this zombie, it can be too dangerous to players in a big amount of them. *There is a glitch where the DJ’s Apocalypse Rave ability can make this boss spaz out. Although it has a small effect for Boss3, it can still spaz him out to the point where one of his limbs touches the end, thus, ending the game. **However, a game ending in this fashion is extremely rare. Update History * (8/9/17) Boss3 HP increased from 2,000 to 3,200. * (3/22/18) Boss3 made available to be sent, costing $3500. It also now does not appear in the second half of wave 30 as it was removed. Boss3 at waves 34+ now. * (5/17/18) Boss3 health decrease (3200 —-> 3000) and was made faster. * (8/27/18) Boss3 can be frozen by Cryo-Gunner. * (8/10/19) Boss3 now spawns at wave 31 instead of wave 30. Boss3 made about 10% bigger Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Late Game